Birthday Blues
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: After Mikey's 30th birthday disaster, David has decided to confront Brian over how he treats Mikey. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!


This story was co-written by me and a friend at my yahoo group, QasFSpankingRPG I wrote all of Brian's parts, and he wrote David's. It was great fun for us to make, and we hope it's fun for you to read!

David awoke the next day still upset at Brian for what he had done at Michael's birthday party. Once again Brian did his best to upstage something nice he had done for Michael, this was getting old, and David was getting more and more agitated every time he thought about how Brian kept interfering with his and Michael's relationship.

'It's fucking unreal how he keeps putting his nose in where it doesn't belong,' David thought to himself. He had to come up with some way to get through to Brian, to make him understand that his constant prying into their lives would not be tolerated, but how? Brian was a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, and he wasn't easily motivated to listen to anyone. "He act's just like a spoiled brat," David spoke out loud to himself, "Brian's like that one of those bratty rich kids, if he doesn't get things done his way, or if he's not the center of attention, he makes things harder on everyone else."

'Wait, that's it!' David thought to himself, 'If he wants to act like a child then... Why didn't I think of this sooner?' As David was grabbing for his coat, he noticed an old wooden hair brush lying on his shelf in the closet, "Hmmm, I think so," he said aloud. He grabbed the brush and put it in his jacket pocket and grabbed his keys. As he was heading out the door he yelled, "Michael, I'll be back in a little while," and with that he got in his car and drove over to Brian's.

When he pulled up in front of his building he looked down at his watch, "1:30 in the afternoon, yeah he should be recovered by now," David said under his breath, "Well, here goes." David got out of the car and headed up to Brian's loft, when he reached his door; he pounded on it and waited for a response.

Brian was exhausted after the previous night's events. Everyone was pissed at him. He had planned it that way. In the end, Deb had understood, and even if it took a dog's age for Michael to forgive him, it was better this way.

Brian took a final long swig off the bottle of scotch he'd been sipping off of for the past two hours since Deb and Justin had left him to his own devices. He'd thumbed through the comic he'd gotten for Mikey a good three times before placing it back in its protective wrapping and opted to then just sit back and fade out on the Mikey and Brian mural that covered the loft's wall. Between the alcohol and the lack of sleep Brian finally passed out.

Brian's eyes jolted open as his hand gave up holding its prize and let the empty scotch bottle clang to the wooden floor. He scowled as he rose out of his chair and lumbered into the bathroom. After a long and much needed piss, he climbed into the shower letting the warm water cascade over him. 'This blows; maybe I'll take a trip to the bath house to get a little pep in my step,' he thought as he rinsed the just lathered soap off his body.

He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the pounding at his door. Brian, never one to hurry, casually toweled off his hair as he made his way to the front door. He was unpleasantly surprised to see David standing at his door verse a hot young stud wanting to get laid. He gave David a small smirk, "Oh, it's you, sir Lancelot. Well in case you missed the memo, Deb already stopped by and picked up Mikey's gifts this morning." Brian didn't wait for a reply choosing instead to close the door on David and lumber back towards his bedroom.

When the door slammed shut David was in shock for a second then he regained his composer, "You asshole, " He said to himself, "That just gives me even more reason to proceed," with that David pulled on the door and was pleased to see that it was unlocked, so he continued to pull it open and then let himself in. He made sure to close the door, "Wouldn't want to attract anybody's attention," he said to himself; he also locked it for good measure.

David stood there for a second looking around before proceeding to walk in further looking at the mess that was still everywhere, "Alright where are you?" David said out loud as he noticed some movement in Brian's bedroom. He walked over to the doorway and noticed Brian standing naked by his closet trying to figure out what he was going to wear today, 'Perfect,' David thought, "If I were you, I wouldn't bother getting dressed just yet Brian. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you, and frankly you won't have much say in the matter," David stated in a firm stern voice which he noticed seemed to catch Brian off guard. He waited to see how Brian would react before he went forward with his plan.

Brian's brow crinkled in annoyance at the realization that David had let himself in, but it didn't stop him from continuing to purvey his wardrobe. He grabbed a simple tank top and flat black button up silk shirt to compliment the tank top out of his closet before turning to his dresser to grab a pair of jeans. The whole time, Brian didn't give David more than a glance before responding apathetically, "I was under the impression you'd have better things to do like spend time with Mikey. And if you don't have something better to do, I do, so you can see yourself out as easily as you let yourself in."

David walked up to Brian and looked him square in the eye, "You never let up do you? I didn't come here to get any of Michael's things; I came here to get things straight with you. I'm going to make sure that before I leave here today that you will have a very clear understanding of what's best for Michael. You're always popping off at the mouth thinking you know what's best for everyone especially when it comes to Michael. Well that ends today, and after last night, I'll make sure that it never happens again. So if you have any other smartass remarks to make, you better make them good because when I'm finished here today you probably won't be too talkative."

Brian let a condescending smirk slowly grow across his face as he looked David up and down, "Well doc, you've got until I get dressed to say your peace because unless you're planning on doing the job, my cock won't suck itself."

David laughed at Brian's comment and responded, "Leave it to you Brian to think this was about sex. It's like the world you live in is just about getting laid and damn everyone else who thinks otherwise. Well it's time for you to get a wake up call and be made to recognize that the people around you have feelings and that you need to be made to answer for your misdeeds." With that, David grabbed Brian's arm and spoke to him in a very calm yet chilling voice, "You want to act like spoiled and petulant child then it's only fitting that you be punished like the brat you are."

Without another word or giving Brian a chance to respond to David's accusations, David started to pull Brian towards the living room. He noticed one of Brian's leather belts lying on the bed, and he grabbed it while still having a hold of Brian's arm. David then dragged Brian to one of the chairs in the living room and sat down as he proceeded to pull Brian over his knees.

David used his own legs and wrapped them over Brian's legs so he wouldn't be able to move and then took the arm he had a hold of and pulled it behind Brian's back so he could easily hold Brian in place. Once he felt he had Brian secure, he held the belt in his free hand and began to smack the belt against Brian's bare ass making sure the belt hit both cheeks. The only words David spoke during this time was, "This is how a petulant child is punished," and with that he came down with ten blows.

Brian wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or the alcohol that had given David the upper hand, but somehow David had managed to drag him into his living room, throw him over his knee, and was currently using Brian's own belt to beat his ass. It had happened so fast that Brian hadn't been able to react. As his awareness caught up to him and the belt began searing his ass, Brian bucked violently as his rage boiled over. He cursed David, "I don't fucking believe this! Who do you think you are? Let me the fuck go you asshole!"

David held on tight to Brian while he went through his little temper tantrum. David was impressed at how strong Brian was but he knew that he would be able to hold him tight.

"Let you go?" David started saying to Brian, "I'm not going to let you go until I feel you've earned it," David came down with five more swats across Brian's ass. David started talking to Brian while still swatting him with the belt, "Like I said Brian, you have a lot of growing up to do, and I feel this is the only course of action that you've left me with. This childish behavior of yours is going to come to an end one way or another. I'm sorry it has come down to this but you've left me no other option. From this minute on, you're going to listen to what I have to say, and you'll have no control over it. Your ass is literally mine for how ever long I feel this needs to play out, so if you're smart you'll want to listen for the first time in your life," And with that David went quiet coming down slightly harder with the belt.

Brian struggled to the best of his ability, and when he realized David was more than a match for his strength, he started to rethink his position under the current circumstances. "Alright! You've got my attention. Mikey never told me you were such a kinky bastard." Brian sighed in agitation, "Go ahead and say what you've got to say... it doesn't look like I've got much of a choice than to hear it."

David could tell by Brain's response that he had his work cut out for him. He knew going in that this was going to be a big task, so he came down a little harder with the belt to make sure Brian really felt the sting of the leather against his bare and now reddening ass.

"That's just it Brian," David stated, "You have had choices but you seem to relish in the bad ones you make. What's happening here is a consequence of those poor choices. I mean, do you ever stop and think before you act? From what I've seen that would be a big no. You have friends that care about you even after all the shit you put them through yet you continue to try and drive a wedge between yourself and them. But I believe I know why, you get jealous when one of them, especially Mikey, isn't making you the center of their universe. You do your best to try and piss off everyone around them to drive them towards you so you can get your ego stroked. You know what that looks like to me? It looks like the actions of a spoiled brat who's not getting his way," and with that David got quiet and let the belt do the talking for a little bit.

Brian was blown away by the fact he was even in this situation let alone the pain that was radiating from his ass made it next to impossible to think straight, "Jealous?! If anyone is jealous, it's you of me! Mikey has been my friend since we were fourteen; all you are, is a passing fling! Now would you stop hitting me with that fucking belt already! I think we can talk a little easier without it!"

"That's where you're wrong Brian," David let out, "Michael and I are more than a passing fling, and that's what's driving you nuts. You can't stand the fact that Michael has found another man besides yourself to care about and love. Get over it already. Another thing, this belt won't stop until I feel you've stopped acting like a child and truly understand the consequences of your actions, so get ready for a long night."

Brian grunted as the belt met its target over and over. Anger tinged with fear coursed through Brian at the thought of David continuing to spank him until when ever he felt he was done. He could keep up his composure for a little longer, but the continuous sting was getting worse and much harder to handle without letting some semblance of the pain it was causing be known.

To Brian, David knowing he wasn't able to handle the pain anymore would mean David had won. That was the last thing Brian could allow, so he opted to try and appease David in hopes he'd stop his barrage of swats, "Okay! Fine! You and Mikey are destined to be together! It's written in the stars for Christ's sake! Hell, the way I see it, you should be thanking me! I did what I did so Mikey and you 'could' be together! If I hadn't, Mikey would have never stopped pining away for me, and you would have always been 'second best!'"

David could not believe what he had just heard come out of Brian's mouth, David retorted, "I should thank you? Are you fucking serious? That's the last thing you will hear me say to you, but that's also the selfish and childish behavior I would expect from you. Once again you take matters into your own hands and decide what's best for Brian and everyone else instead of sitting down with the effected parties and trying to work things out in a civilized manner."

David continued with his rant, "And besides, you don't have a clue about how much your little game hurt Michael last night. Not only did you manage to embarrass him in front of all of his friends and loved ones, he's now sitting at home feeling totally humiliated by this whole thing. So if that was your master plan, to humiliate Michael, well congratulations it worked in spades!"

"But wait a minute, that's right! Last night was all about you, it wasn't about Michael. So what if it was Michael's birthday! It was to make people focus on you because you have to be the center of attention whether it's good or bad it has to be about you!!!"

David had been steady swatting Brian with the belt when he felt his hand hit something in his coat pocket. He stopped for a second and then it hit him, "The brush," He said to himself. He put down the belt and reached into his jacket pulling out the wooden hair brush, "What's happening here today is only the beginning of the consequences you're going to face for your actions last night," and with that David started swatting Brian with the wooden brush making sure to cover both ass cheeks.

'Of course, I had to hit a nerve!' Brian thought in dismay as David went off on his tirade. His grunts had grown into more audible sounds of discomfort. His body jerked on its own accord with every stinging slap of the belt, and he couldn't control himself no matter how hard he tried. His ass was on fire, and David's words rang in his head like a mantra.

Brian hated being the one to hurt his friends, but he really didn't know any other way to be. He had become so accustomed to pushing his nearest and dearest away in order to guard his own feelings that he'd forgotten how much his actions could crush the feelings of those around him. The guilt of how Mikey had looked as he'd left in a huff the night before surfaced to the fore front of Brian's mind as David continued to berate and spank him.

Brian breathed a small sigh of relief thinking the torture was over when he heard the belt drop to the floor only to be shocked with the feeling of David's wooden brush taking the belt's place. 'This is never going to end!' Brian thought as he started to panic. He renewed his struggles briefly but was quickly deflated knowing he was still quite immobilized. With this realization, a sense of helplessness washed over him as he responded, "I'm a selfish prick David! Is that what you want to hear? You're right! What I did was fucked up; I get it!" Brian moaned trying to disguise the fact that he had started to cry. Brian tried to blink his tears away, but the more he tried to escape them, the more they cascaded down his cheeks.

David had a slight feeling of glee when he noticed that he was having an effect on Brian, but he wasn't about to let up. Brian had a lot to answer for, and he wasn't getting off that easily.

David went off, "Damn right you're a selfish prick! You know a good friend should care about his best friend's feelings; what you did last night stabbed Michael right in the heart. Not only has he been dealing with the embarrassment of how you acted but also the humiliation of having to face everyone again. You know how big his heart is, and you just cut it out and stomped on it in front of the entire party. You need to start asking yourself why you are in this position right now, and until you can honestly answer that question, this will be the only workout your ass is going to be getting today."

'Why am I in this position?! Is he really serious?' Brian asked himself. He wanted to say, 'I'm in this position because you're holding me in it against my will asshole!' but he knew that was definitely not what David wanted to hear.

He had to respond with something fast otherwise he feared he'd never be able to sit down again. He already knew there would be bruising, and he'd have to keep his ass hidden for at least a week until it was healed. There was no way the fact Brian Kinney had gotten spanked would ever escape his loft. At least he prayed it wouldn't. His voice was barely audible as it took almost all his strength to keep it steady, "I'm... I'm in this position because I hurt Mikey... because I hurt everyone." This admission only served to make more tears stream down Brian's face. "David, please stop! I'm sorry!" Brian finally begged unable to stand the pain any longer.

David wasn't convinced that Brian was being totally honest; he believed the pain he was feeling was real but not the sentiment behind it. David took a deep breath and spoke, "Brian, I'm not the one you need to convince, you need to be honest with yourself. That's the only way a person can truly make peace is when they can admit what they did wrong and why. Until that person can come clean and accept the consequences of there actions everything else is just a lie. So again Brian, you need to think long and hard and ask yourself why this is happening. You need to ask, what have my actions done to the ones I care about? These are questions that only you have the answers to," and with that David went quiet and continued the swatting of Brian's ass.

Brian's mind reeled through the events he had orchestrated the night before, and he truly did feel sorry for what he had done to Michael. Brian sobbed, "I never meant to hurt Mikey; I was only trying to do what was best for him. Everyone said I should let him go... so in my own way I did. I let him let me go. Please just stop David! I know what I did was wrong! Please!" Brian didn't care anymore as he left behind the last ounce of his dignity now crying openly as the sobs hitched in his throat and he moaned out little "ow's" as David's brush continued to reign down on his very sore bottom.

David stopped for a second when he heard Brian's plea, it actually sounded genuine. He looked down at Brian and saw him crying, and he could feel Brian was not fighting him any more. David was shocked, he didn't think Brian would break. A small smile came across David's lips at first, for a second he was pleased that he was able to break Brian, but that faded to a look of sympathy. Yes he broke Brian but looking at him, he felt sorry for him. 'I guess in some ways Brian was doing the right thing,' David thought but he still felt Brain went about it all wrong, and he knew he wouldn't change what he did today.

David put down the brush and undid his legs from around Brian's and released his arm. He then took his hand and gently stroked Brian's hair and rubbed his back. David spoke softly, "I'm sorry I had to do this Brian, I don't relish hurting people, and I'm sorry if I did but this is what you do when you care about the people around you. It's an old cliché, tough love is needed to get our points across sometimes. Don't be mad at Mikey, he had no idea this was happening, and if you're pissed at me I understand but I did this out of love, so I hope you understand that," David continued to let Brain stay in his lap, he would stay there and comfort Brian for as long as Brian would let him.

As soon as David let Brian go, both of his hands snaked back to cover his tender burning ass. He tried to rub the pain away realizing quickly that the sting of this experience would last a few days. David's comforting touch was a new sensation for Brian; his father had beat the crap out of him on several occasions before. Of course Jack always opted to use his fists in a drunken rage verse a spanking, and never did his father believe in comforting after the fact. He was usually ready for another drink by then. Somehow the fact that David wanted to comfort him afterwards humiliated him even more. It was like he couldn't escape the fact that it had happened. These feelings brought a fresh bout of tears to streak down Brian's face.

He slid off David's lap wiping his face with his hands as he attempted to regain control of himself. Once he had regained control, he stumbled away from David giving him a half-pout half-scowl before looking away again. His pride stung almost as much as his ass.

He glanced back at his crimson bottom rubbing it tenderly as he muttered solemnly, "Nice work doc. You can be happy you got your point across loud and clear. I'm sure you know how to let yourself out. I'm kind of tired, and frankly after what just happened, you're not exactly my favorite person right now." Brian didn't wait for a reply from David as he walked into his bedroom and crawled onto his bed to gingerly lie down on his stomach with a firm pout plastered on his face.

David watched Brian lie down, and he said to himself, 'I hope that he does change for Michael's sake,' then he looked at Brian and said, "Yeah, I realize that I'm not going to be your favorite person but I am sorry, and I hope that this will help you and Michael," and with that David grabbed his coat and left Brian to himself.

Brian listened to David exit; he didn't turn around until he was sure David was gone. He let out a deep pitiful sigh turning his head to the side and clutching his pillow tightly for comfort. He had a lot to think about, and even though it had happened, he still didn't quite believe it. He'd never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but his mind was more at ease now that David had let him absolve some of the guilt he had been feeling.

He reached over to his dresser pulling the drawer open. He grabbed a bottle of coco butter lotion and gently applied the contents to his burning bottom. He hissed in pain as he mumbled to himself, "Fucking prick. I guess he really does care about you Mikey... he's lucky I care about you to otherwise I'd have to fucking kill him for this," Brian sighed dejectedly as he tossed the bottle of lotion on the floor. He was more exhausted now then ever. He breathed in deeply laying his head back down on his pillow as he let himself drift off into dreamless sleep.


End file.
